


Callum's Present

by maybeitsmin



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Dubious Consent, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeitsmin/pseuds/maybeitsmin
Summary: "No, you pratt. It's a proper present." She then fixes the crease on his suit, tone serious as she stares into his eyes."What is it, then?""I got you a bloke."A beat passes."A what?"
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell, Whitney Dean & Ben Mitchell, Whitney Dean/Callum "Halfway" Highway
Comments: 25
Kudos: 66





	1. Curious

**Author's Note:**

> First fiction for this fandom. I'm a bit used to US English so this is not britpicked. I hope I did ok. All feedback are welcomed. Let me know if you like the idea. If you want to see what kind of smut is gonna be in this, look at the tags. I'll add on if I get new ideas for the shagging positions. <3

"Callum. Your birthday's soon."

Callum looks up to see Whitney getting closer, her arms thrown around his waist, leaning up to give him a sweet peck on the lips. He smiles softly, "Yeah. Why? Got me a present, will ya?"

She grins at the tone, "Actually, I did."

"Really?" He leans in then, giving her a soft kiss. "Is it a day off from work?" He laughs then, crinkling his eyes. "Because Jay has been putting me through the wringer lately. I mean it's only fair-" Whitney hits him softly on the chest, laughing with him. 

"No, you pratt. It's a proper present." She then fixes the crease on his suit, tone serious as she stares into his eyes. 

"What is it, then?"

"I got you a bloke."

A beat passes. 

"A what?"

Whitney huffs out a small laugh, "You know, a bloke. With hard abs and solid-"

Callum's not amused. "No, I know what a bloke is. I'm just, what you mean?"

"You told me, remember? You're curious." She softens her voice, caressing his face. 

Callum lets out a forlorn sigh. "Whit, I was drunk." He then grabs her face, eyes locked into her eyes. "Besides! Who cares? In the end, I love you and only you. It don't matter."

That puts a smile on her face. She kisses him. She lets out a small moan before she separates them.

"Cal. You need this. It's fine, really." She gives out a small laugh as she wipes traces of saliva from his lips. "You need to figure yourself out, alright? I want you to be happy." She gives a small pause, "And, if finding out that you like blokes as well as birds is the way, why not? I'm happy to be on your adventure."

Callum shuts his eyes, feeling overwhelmed by the love and acceptance she gives, his tears starting to run.

"Please, Callum. Let yourself have this."

He sighs, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. I'll be there with you." She gives him a peck on his cheek. 

He hugs her then. 

*****

"This is a bad idea."

"You're getting cold feet, that's all."

Callum keeps mum as he paces around the room, stomach doing all sorts of somersaults.

They're in a hotel room now, on his birthday, waiting for  _ Ben _ . 

"Callum. Would you please sit down?" Whitney's getting restless now, eyes following him. 

"I can't. I'm, this is a mistake. What if I do this wrong?" Callum stops in front of her, eyes wild. "Or worse, what if I hurt you? I don't want to ruin us, Whit." He whispers it, showing he's vulnerable.

She shushes him, going forward to hug him. "You won't." She then leans back to cup his face, "You're gonna shag him all you want, and I'm gonna watch alright?" She gives a teasing smile. "Besides, I think it's proper hot, seeing two blokes going at it." 

Callum relaxes then. "This is all for your kinks, innit?" His voice is teasing. 

"Course. All you are is a slave to my pleasure." She gives a small kiss. "Feel better?"

"Yeah."

Just then, a knock is heard before the door clicks.

Both Callum and Whitney turn to the door. 

_ Ben  _ enters, all leather jacket and flirty smiles. "I see you lot are starting without me."

Callum is speechless at the sight of him, the height difference making him stiff. The overall look just adds to it. He shifts uncomfortably next to Whitney. 

Ben saunters his way to them, eyes not leaving Callum. "Well, Whit, look at you and your taste in men."

Whitney scoffs as she smiles. "Oy, you have the same taste so don't have a go."

"Right."

Callum sneaks a glance at his eyes then. He swallows, eyes drifting to his lips. 

Whitney watches the interaction, nudging Callum. "You'll be having a go in a bit." She whispers in his ears, making him flush a bright red.

Both Ben and Whitney are amused by it.

"So, I'll introduce ya. Callum, this is Ben, a mate. He's here for a couple of days so I thought why not him?" She then looks at Ben. "This is Callum. Husband to be by yours truly." She grins. 

Ben shrugs off his jacket and puts it near the sofa before taking a seat on the bed, eyes amused. "You always surprise me, Whit. Never knew you would be the type to pawn off your men to unsuspecting gays."

She rolls her eyes. "I'm making him happy." She turns to Callum and sees him eyeing Ben. "Aren't I right, babe?" He didn't respond until she nudges him. "R-Right. Yeah." 

Whitney smiles softly at him before giving him a peck on the cheek. "Right. Get started then." She says simply before getting on the sofa. 

Ben gives a hearty laugh at the look of Callum, eyes wild and desperate as he looks at Whitney. "I don't know what to do, Whit."

She gives a warning look at Ben before turning back to Callum. "Babe, like I said before. You can do whatever you want. I'm just gonna watch from here."

Ben almost gags at the mention and doesn't fail to show his distaste. "Whit, no offense, yeah? But I'd rather not have a bird in the room."

Whitney doesn't back down. "Well, tough innit? I'm gonna make sure you're not hurting him."

Ben scoffs at the imply. "How am I going to hurt him? He's the one shagging me. He's gonna be in control."

Whitney was gonna reply when Callum raises his hand. Both Ben and Whitney turn to him.

"Can I do this alone, Whit?"

They're both surprised. Ben at the fact that Callum seems to have some sort of backbone despite looking soft while Whitney at the fact that Callum actually has a request. 

"You didn't say before, babe."

"I thought I'll be ok with it but, it's tough."

Whitney sighs before looking at Ben. "You better play nice, Ben."

He holds his hands up in mock surrender.

Whitney gets up from the sofa before going to Callum, kissing him breathless. "I'll meet you tomorrow alright?"

He gives a small nod.

She gives a nod to Ben before leaving the room. 

"Right, what do you wanna do, lover boy?" Ben purrs the last part out, his gaze is sultry as he leans a bit back towards the bed. 

Callum doesn't answer as he goes near the bed, Ben looking up at him. 

Ben's caught off guard when Callum grabs his thighs pulling him flush against his body, putting his stiff under Ben's arse.

He punches out a small breath as he tries to grind on it, teasing smile on his lips. "While in clothe, mate? Naughty, are ya?"

*****

Whitney stares at the room across the hall as she gets into the elevator, feeling different kinds of weights on her shoulders. 

The elevator doors close in front of her and she closes her eyes. "It's gonna be fine."


	2. Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben laughs, voice wrecked. "Well it's big innit. It's a wonder why Whit picked you."
> 
> Callum stutters in his thrusting. He drags Ben up, pulling him back to chest. "Stop."
> 
> Ben turns his head to smirk at Callum, giving him a teasing kiss. "Liar." He eventually mutters out. 
> 
> Callum doesn't ask but it's apparent that he's confused. Ben only grins as he wraps his arm around Callum's neck, stretching his body. 
> 
> "You're enjoying this. You love this." Callum stays quiet, staring at Ben's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a reupload with minor adjustments. Apparently I couldn't see if this was properly uploaded to the main tag so I couldn't know if people saw the update? Anyways, thanks for the great feedback last time! Tell me if you like the chapter or any type of feedback is welcomed. Not britpicked but I tried.

Whitney drops the keys onto the counter, heart a bit on the heavy side but she refuses to acknowledge it. 

She goes to the kitchen wanting to make coffee but sees the mess from earlier.

*****

_ "So who is it?"  _

_ They're having dinner now, Whitney's cooked Callum's favorite meal after spending time watching tele on the sofa. For the whole day, Callum was quiet so him bringing up the present was unexpected. _

_ She clears her throat, grabbing a tissue to wipe at the sides of her mouth. "Why ask?" _

_ He looks unsure. "Dunno." _

_ Her heart softens, putting her hand on top of his. "It's Ben. He's alright." _

_ Whitney could see the exact moment Callum's brain spinning, trying to work the name out. She gives a small laugh.  _

_ "You don't know him." _

_ "Is he your mate?" _

_ Whitney thinks about it, shrugging. "Quite, yeah." _

_ Callum doesn't take the answer in confidence. She sees it clear as day. She squeezes his hand.  _

_ "Trust me, yeah? He's a decent bloke. I reckon he'll give you a once in a lifetime experience." _

_ Callum let's out a breath he was holding and squeezes her hand in return before bringing it up to his face, taking comfort at her warmth as he smiles at her.  _

_ "Course." _

_ She grins, feeling love blooming in her heart at how he looks. For a split second, she's doubting if this is a good idea, letting go of Callum for a day. _

_ She brushes it away. _

_ "Right. Go freshen up then. It's almost half past 7." She gives a small pat to his face before he gets up and goes.  _

_ The flat is quiet for a bit, the dishes staring at her. She wordlessly brings it to the sink.  _

_ ***** _

Whitney huffs out a laugh. "It's alright." She says to no-one but herself. 

She opens the tap and begins the onslaught of dishes to wash.

*****

Ben grunts in pain mixed with building pleasure as Callum presses on the back of his head, pushing him face down on the mattress.

Callum's huffing and grunting behind him as he screws Ben like he's got a life purpose. 

"It's tight." He barely gets it out as he keeps on thrusting, dropping his body weight onto Ben, dragging his stiff deeper. 

Ben laughs, voice wrecked. "Well, it's big innit. It's a wonder why Whit picked you."

Callum stutters in his thrusting. He drags Ben up, pulling him back to chest. "Stop."

Ben turns his head to smirk at Callum, giving him a teasing kiss. "Liar." He eventually mutters out. 

Callum doesn't ask but it's apparent that he's confused. Ben only grins as he wraps his arm around Callum's neck, stretching his body. 

"You're enjoying this. You love this." Callum stays quiet, staring at Ben's lips. 

"Me mentioning her name only makes you stiffer." Ben moves his body back against Callum, wanting more friction. "Whitney's at home, thinking you're experimenting. I'm here thinking you've known you like blokes." Callum flushes, his thrusting stops, feeling flustered while Ben moans, laughs at how Callum  _ is _ getting stiffer. "And only blokes." He finishes before Callum shoves him back onto the bed. "Shut up."

All air is knocked out of Ben as Callum shags him rougher, harder, quicker. Ben feels his insides dragging along the side of Callum's prick and it's a nasty feeling. A nasty but fantastic feeling. He wants to laugh and tell it all to Whitney. 

Before he knows it, he feels it, the twitching, the uncoordinated movements, the rougher breathing. Callum cums deep inside him as he tries to climb up Ben's body, getting all of his inches in there. His walls would be painted if not for the wrapper between them.

Ben's body is all pliant and he huffs a laugh at how Callum is now next to him, laying down, looking like a proper sexed-up teen. 

"Did ya finish?"

Ben shrugs as he turns to lay on his back, hands playing at the pool of cum on his stomach. 

"Untouched." He points out in the open, sees how Callum's getting another stiff at the mention. He rolls his eyes. 

"You're proper gay, ain't ya?" Callum stays quiet at that, idly jerking his prick. In fact, he doesn't say anything as he grabs Ben again, spreading his legs. Ben barely registers the new wrapper Callum slides onto himself.

They're face to face now, Ben looks on in interest even if he's not really stiff yet. 

Callum slides in easily, he thrusts long and dragging, staring into Ben's eyes. Ben winces in slight pain, overstimulated. 

At that, Callum seems to go harder, making Ben let out choked gasps. He raises his eyebrows at Callum. 

"You're a proper freak, aren't ya? Stiffer when I'm in pain."

Callum gives a small smile. Ben groans out as he feels his spot hit, toes curling as his prick fills up again. 

By now, Ben's turn a bit red, body and ears splotchy with a flush. He gazes up at Callum, mouth hanging open in the process. 

Callum tugs a smile on his lips, grabbing his legs before pushes it to Ben's ears, bending him in half. Ben let out a small squeak, voice higher than usual. 

He pushes Callum, hands shoving at his chest, desperate for some kind of hold. The burn he feels is immense, his muscles tight. Callum doesn't even look concerned nor does he stop the pounding.

Ben glares at him but as he looks down, he sees he's already cummed. He looks up again to see Callum smirking.

He's filled with revenge agendas when he manages the last of his energy to squeeze his muscles, wanting Callum to suffer the same. 

Callum stutters, ejaculating without prompt. Ben smiles in victory. 

They're both huffing, catching their breath. 

Ben sighs.

They both close their eyes, both drifting to sleep. 

*****

Ben wakes up choking, hands scrambling at anything. 

He comes to grab a torso, complete with a set of prick and jewels halfway in his mouth.

He blinks his sleep away as he stares wide-eyed at Callum who's peering at him curiously. "Morning."

He scoffs, making Callum's stiff shift in his mouth. He moves his head away. "You're lucky your prick is so nice looking.”

Callum doesn't reply, instead guides his prick to Ben's mouth again, play-hitting his face and lips. 

Ben sighs, relaxing his muscles. "Right. Ya lucky I actually like being roughed up." 

He guides the prick back into his mouth, managing to get half of the inches in. He gazes up to Callum, waiting for his move. Callum catches it. 

Callum fucks his face like he's starved for it. He grabs Ben's head and does whatever he likes. He defiles it. 

He would play with Ben's lips, pulling it all the way back before pushing it in full again. This repeats until he pushes in and stays there. Ben keeps eye contact throughout the whole thing, even as he's desperately tapping Callum's thighs. 

This ends with Callum coming down his throat, minus the ones that manage to get on his face. With those, Callum paints a Bob Ross special, liking how pink and white mix. 

Callum gets off of Ben quick, stretching his muscles. Ben stays there, feeling all sorts of sore. 

He looks at Callum and clears his throat, voice still a bit rough. 

"What happens after?"

Callum turns to him then, grabbing a towel to wipe himself. "What you mean?"

"Mate." Ben then gestures at both of them.

Callum looks away, voice quiet and a bit shaky. "I ain't nothing like that. Nothing like ya."

"Callum, have you not seen what you've done to me?"

Ben tries to stretch but winces in pain. Callum watches him closely. 

"All I'm saying is, that's a lot of pent up sexual energy." He pauses, smiling cheekily. "Not that I mind."

Callum grabs his clothes, quickly wearing it, steadily ignoring Ben. 

Ben scoffs at the action. "Poor Whit. You're probably gonna tell her that you couldn't get it up for me, ay?"

Ben challenges, getting up from the bed to stand in front of Callum. 

"Just shut up." He whispers, desperately looking for his phone. 

"Too bad she doesn't know we've shagged all kinds of ways. Bet you fancy it so bad it scares ya."

Callum grabs at his chest then, pushing him against the wall, eyes angry, nose flaring, mouth pushed into a thin line. He doesn't say a word before pocketing his phone and leaving. 

Ben huffs. He looks around the room for his phone but an unfamiliar wallet catches his eyes instead. He stiffs a laugh before he takes it and finding his own phone. 

To: Lola

Message: We're staying. 

He pockets it and heads to shower. 


End file.
